


Your Finally Mine

by Eden_Potter_27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsessive Love, Post-War, canon up until around 4th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_Potter_27/pseuds/Eden_Potter_27
Summary: It had been years and she finally stopped running and he was never going to let her go again.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For His Juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638876) by [MissPugLover24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPugLover24/pseuds/MissPugLover24). 



> So this is my first fanfic and it’s probably going to be bad. But earlier today I realized I was really board and so I decided to write this  
> P.S. sorry if the spelling and grammar are wrong  
> P.P.S.this is loosely inspired by for his Juliet by MissPugLover24 so if you like this go check that out

As she ran thru the forest she could feel the grass under her feet and the wind whippings by her. Her heart beat raced as she sped past the clearing were Grawp used to live 'I'm almost there' she thought. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, brains and a third of the golden trio ran and ran and ran. Away from Hogwarts, away from the Death Eaters, away from HIM. As she ran down another hill she started remembering the tragedies that had been the last thew months. It started after Ron left Harry and I in the forest of dean we were both upset and because we were so depressed we got sloppy. It happened a week after he left we were still sad and the locket heightened our negative feeling so that when we finally moved to a new location I put up the wards wrong. So they found us.

There were too many Death Eaters they came in droves just to bring Harry to they're lord and me to HIM. I don't remember much but what I do remember is that elated smile.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me.

'stupefy' and then I was out 

\-------------------------------------------------  
Draco Malfoy was practically jumping with joy but he's a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't jump for joy so he was just jumping on the inside. Now Draco was so excited because he finally found her Hermione Granger his one true love. Draco fell for his angel when he was only 13 years old that day on the Hogwarts grounds when she punched him in the face. Now Draco would be the first to admit that the normal reaction to such a situation would be to get mad and he was mad for a small time but then he realized that it hadn't actually hurt and that when she charged at him fist raised ready to cause him pain she looked like a beautiful avenging angel fighting for the stars them selves.

From there it just went down hill, Draco started noticing how beautiful his Hermione was how her eyes glowed as she read a good book or how her brows furrowed when she didn't understand something only to go off on a gorgeous rampage searching for the answer. But Draco didn't really fall until the yule ball 4th year when his beautiful angel walked in on the arm of Viktor Fucking Krum. Draco took a lot of pleasure torturing Krum for weeks after school ended for daring to touch his precious angel. Krum's torture would have lasted much longer but if Draco wanted the damage to be reversible and obliviate the scum afterwards he had to stop there. That's not to say that Draco didn't want to tear krum lim form lim for daring to touch his angel but his lord and master didn't want to draw attention to the fact he was back a that point.

There were some issues considering the fact of his angel unfortunate parents but after seeing how powerful she was, (is) convinced most of the Death Eaters of her usefulness and a few torture sessions and a couple deaths not to mention having the dark lords blessing made everyone ok with it even his aunt Bella was on board. That not to say there weren't problems like Weasel and Pothead just to name a thew.

By the time 7th year roled around Draco had every thing planned out. Hermione would arrive on the train to Hogwarts sit with Looney or Weaselette since Scarface and Weaselbee left her alone. Once they arrive at Hogwarts Hermione would be led directly to him in the Slytherin common room where I would have given her the love potion and we would have lived happily ever after as the muggle saying goes.

But none of that happened because Weasel and the boy-who-stole-my-love dragged my angel along with them because they are useless without her.

But things did start going in my favor after that in the fact of Weasel leaving them because he missed his mommy. While the trash was obviously tortured and killed for his horrible offense against my angel he was still very helpful because while he obviously hurt my darlings feeling witch he paid for in full his leaving also made his Hermione sloppy a very rare thing in of itself. And because she got sloppy the Death Eaters finally found them. Of course Pothead and his angel did get away but he still got to see a glimpse of his beloved.

Draco didn't get to see her again until 3 year later Pothead had no doubt dragged his Hermione on yet another "important mission" for the light this one had them breaking into Hogwarts the Death Eaters Bass to steal his Lords diadem. The Death Eaters of course caught them but Hermione being the brilliant witch that she is fired 'explosio' at the ceiling above us distracting us long enough to start running to the forbidden forest

I ran after her thru the woods and when she was distracted for a moment I shot off a stupidly at her back. As she slipped to the ground thanks to the spell I reached her pulling her to my chest and cuddling her close. It felt amazing to have her in my arms my angel with her love. I smelled her hair and kissed her forehead as I lifted her up and started walking us back to the castle.

"Your finally mine" Draco whispered to his angel as he carried her home.


	2. Part 2--3 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write smut so don't expect that in this chapter

It had been three years since her love took her away from the horrible light and she couldn't be happier. She of course didn't aways feel that way at first she fought and she will aways and forever be repenting for the hurt she inflicted on her love at the beginning. But after a little while especially after her love started giving her, her medicine she started to see that things are as they should be. She started to see how much she needs her Dragon and how much he needs her. She also started to understand how much the light hurt her and how they messed with her head. They made her think her love was bad they made think her lord was evil but worst of all they made her hurt her new family. 

Hermione Granger looks up as she hears the door open, standing inside the doorway so her Draco looking angry and upset. Hermione run up to her love and hugs him tight hoping to make him feel better “your ok everything is going to be ok” Draco looked at her in desperation probably thinking she can’t understand. To tell the truth hermione doesn’t understand but that doesn’t mater because the reason she doesn’t know this stuff is because she’s to busy focusing on her Dragon. That’s of course not to say Hermione doesn’t learn and study anymore just because she’s married no she simply try’s to stay out of politics and enjoy her life with her husband.

Draco seemed down as Hermione held him and his body deflated in her arms “I’m sorry my angel my anger isn’t for you”

“Oh I know Dragon, let me guess Potter still missing”  
==================================================  
Draco was really so happy, it had been three years since Draco had found his Hermione in the forbidden forest and it had been the best three years of his life.

Of course there were some bumps at the beginning but that was normal all relationships have rocky starts. Plus once Draco started giving his love her medicine everything started to smooth out and his love started to truly be a part of the family.

So as he sat on the couch his angel holding him tight trying to make him feel better after the stupid newbie Death Eaters let Potter get away, Draco couldn’t be happier. Draco could even remember the first time Hermione kissed him sure she had already started taking her medicine at the time Draco new in his heart that the it’s what she would have wanted even without her medicine just like Draco is sure the H.B.H.M.(the Hermione before her medicine) would have eventually come to love loving him naturally if given the chance.

But none of that matters now that she’s in his arms “I love you my angel”he whispers 

“I love you to my Dragon” his love whispers back

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone wants me to write another chapter and make this a 2 shot just leave a comment


End file.
